When can I see you again?
by Raigon
Summary: In your hands you hold the key. The key to your past, the key to your future, and it's all in your hands. The retro-mutagen can give you back what you lost, but what about what you have gain? Your eyes linger on the four turtles? Smiles on their faces, though you know it's only a facade. You must choose. (A 1980's Mona Lisa story)
1. Prologue

Plip,

Plop,

Plip,

Then a single huge thunderclap.

The first few rain drops seemed to split open the heavens, and the rain now fell down in a cascading stream. It was like it was crying, crying with the creature that had curl up as small as possible in the darkness and hid her face in the shadows.

Her tears flow freely as one powerful claw foot would cut into the ground sharply. The sound that would have attracted the attention of multiple people that pass by not more than 6 feet away was hidden by the sound of the rain. The thunder seemed to roar in time with her agonizing howls as she would lose herself in her own suffering. The world around her oblivious.

It had all gone so wrong. Why? She had done everything right? Why? She had been a good person, and now, now, she couldn't even claim to be human any longer. Her family, her friends, she could never see them again or else she would place them in danger. Why? Why had this happen to her. She had only tried to do the right thing.

Why?

There was no one to tell her. No one to explain, why her? It didn't matter, she knew who was responsible, though not why she had to be chosen for such a fate. In the darkness, she bare her teeth that was sharp like needle points. Her tears would stop, her eyes would seemed to become steely and resolved in an instant as her mind thought of the one who did this to her. The one responsible for all her pain, her suffering, and the lost of her life. Yes, she knew the one responsible.

She would not forgive him.

She would not forget him.

And, she would have her revenge.


	2. Chapter Zero

Three weeks, three weeks she had suffered from her change. Three weeks her family had feared and grieve for her without any form of reprieve. Three weeks, her friends had dealt with the blame and the shame for leaving her behind on that boat. Three weeks, and she had no choice but to accept her change, she would never be human again. Three weeks, it was all it had taken for her to admit defeat, because, she couldn't stop him. Three weeks, and she had finally lost all hope.

He owned a sub, and she couldn't get on most ships.

He had a gang of Anemone guards, and she couldn't defeat them.

He strikes without warning, and her bad luck bled true. More than once, she had been on the wrong ship when he attacked.

She was at the end of her rope, her revenge lay in pieces around her, and she was growing more and more desperate by the day. What was the point, she couldn't defeat him, but maybe, just maybe, she could get in his way. Thus, when she heard about the costume party cruise that would sail into his territory with all the important bigwigs, she made up her mind to do just that. She would make sure he miss his mark, and thus she strive to stow away. It was a much easier deal than what she had to do on other ships, she just needed the right guy.

What made her choose him?

She would never know.

Maybe something call out to her, maybe, in her hearts of hearts, she knew he wore no costume like her. Maybe, it was just wishful thinking, searching for the turtle heroes she had seen on television. Whatever the reason, she would pick him for her partner, and through him get her revenge on that trip.

Her beloved.

A ninja turtle, pretending to be a ninja turtle, who would have thought.

Then again, she had gone as a mutant lizard, pretending to be a mutant lizard.

Their ideas had matched and as they fought against their foes, she discovered other ways they complimented each other. She owed Captain Fletch for her chance to meet him, and that alone made her sure she could live with the man being in jail instead of being dead. Meeting Raphael alone made her change bearable, and thus, her dark cloud had it's silver lining. Though a silver lining was such a small thing when compared to the dark cloud.

She still couldn't go home.

She still couldn't get her life back.

Though she was no longer alone, and a chance at a new life stood before her.

Could she truly leave so much behind?

Could she truly accept it, her new form, her new life?

Mona Lisa.

Could she truly be happy?

Was his world enough?

This is where the real story begins.

CHAPTER ZERO


End file.
